Love
by mydarkside3
Summary: Burt/Tyler heavy slash. don't like, don't read. got bored one night.


**Hey, peeps. just some slashy romance from our fav. tremors couple! (well, mine anyway) read, enjoy, review. i'm thinkin' of makin' another one with Tyler on top. (in my world they switch so they feel both satisfactions) i you want one, tell me!**

* * *

><p>Burt sighed as he walked into his underground home. He was getting stressed with all these stupid scientists running around trying to catch the latest mixmaster creation for study. So far it was harmless and for some reason he didn't understand, they were intrigued by it. To him it was just another creature. He plopped down in his chair and stared at his computer screen blankly. He started slightly when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He'd forgotten Tyler was with him.<p>

"You OK?" Tyler looked at him, slight worry furrowing his brow.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just tired of all those yahoos."

Tyler smiled as he wrapped his arms around Burt's chest, "You probably just need to release all that pent up energy."

Burt chuckled, "And I'm guessing you know the perfect way to do so?"

"Worked before." Tyler pressed his lips against the side of Burt's neck, nuzzling him. Burt closed his eyes in contentment as Tyler slowly nibbled his way up and down Burt's neck and as far under his jaw as he could reach. After a moment he realized his shirt was slowly being unbuttoned. He turned the chair around and grabbed Tyler around his waist, pulling him onto his lap and kissing him deeply. Tyler finished unbuttoning his shirt and ran his hands lightly across Burt's chest before wrapping his arms around his back. Burt slid his own hands under the back of Tyler's shirt, feeling the muscles and smooth skin.

After several minutes they finally broke apart, but only for need of air. Burt went to nuzzling Tyler's neck and giving him soft licks and kisses across his collar bone. He could feel Tyler hard against his leg. He pressed it up slightly, smiling against his skin as Tyler gave a small gasping moan. He went back to Tyler's mouth, nibbling his lips lightly before sliding his tongue back inside. He rubbed it against Tyler's as they kissed, their breaths starting to come in pants but too interested in each other to pull away for air. He decided they needed to move. Where they were now wasn't going to be sufficient for their activities. He wound his arms tighter around Tyler's waist and stood up slowly. Tyler tightened his own grip around his neck and wrapped his legs around Burt. Without breaking their kiss, he slowly but determinedly made his way across the floor to the bedroom, thankful that he had memorized the layout of his house.

Tyler started pushing Burt's shirt off before they reached the bed. Burt sort of fell onto it with his lover pinned beneath him. He shrugged the rest of the way out of his shirt and went back to pretty much mauling Tyler's mouth. After a moment though he finally pulled away, bringing Tyler up into a sitting position with him and pulling off his shirt in one swift motion. Tyler leaned against him, his hands straying down to Burt's belt as he covered his chest in kisses. His nimble fingers quickly undid the buckle, button and zipper. Burt leaned back to get to his boots, taking them off as quickly as he could before freeing Tyler's feet. Tyler helped Burt out of his jeans and boxers before lying back against the mattress so Burt could get his. Burt took Tyler's pants off quickly and finally pressed his naked body against the younger man's. Tyler made a small noise that sounded like a mix between satisfaction and need. He ground his hips against Burt's, drawing a low moan from the survivalist as he captured his mouth again. Burt pulled away from the kiss too soon for Tyler's liking but he quickly decided that he didn't mind as he felt something wet and rough slid across his nipple. Burt spent the next ten minutes licking, suckling, and rubbing them, throbbing with every breathy moan Tyler made. When he was satisfied that they were thoroughly pebbled, he slid down Tyler's stomach, kissing as he went, until he finally reached his throbbing member. He kissed the base lightly, then slowly made his way up to the tip and down again. Tyler groaned deep in his throat as Burt lick the underside of his penis, before finally taking the head in his mouth. He sucked gently, taking in a little more each time until his lips touched the base and he could feel the tip brushing the back of his throat. He pulled back almost to the edge, and then slid back down. He kept up his slow rhythm, rubbing his tongue against the underside. Tyler bucked slightly, moaning in pleasure.

Burt pulled off, again too soon, and made his way even lower, trailing his tongue as he went. Tyler groaned again as Burt found his hole, rimming it with his tongue before sliding it in a little. He pushed it in and out slowly, drawing beautiful sounds out of the other man. After a moment he pushed himself up on his arms and leaned over Tyler to the nightstand next to the bed. He quickly found the lube, daubing some onto his finger. He rubbed it on Tyler's opening, and then slowly pushed in, working the tight tissue. He slowly added another finger, and then another, scissoring them until he was certain Tyler was ready. He leaned over Tyler and kissed him before lining himself up. He pushed in slowly, groaning as he did so, until he was completely in. Tyler let his head drop back against the pillows, enjoying the feel of Burt inside him. Burt lay against him, kissing his collar bone. He let Tyler get used to the intrusion before he started moving. He moved slowly at first, but picked up his speed slightly as Tyler wrapped his legs and arms around him, silently begging for more. He shifted his angle a little looking for Tyler's sweet spot. Tyler gave a low keen when he brushed it and raised his hips to meet him. Burt angled so he could hit it directly and switched his speed for force. He snapped his hips forward hard, ramming the prostate gland and causing Tyler to cry out in pleasure. He repeated it, ramming him again and again, getting a little faster each time as he felt heat curling in his belly. Tyler was pressing his fingers into his back, leaving small bruises. His head fell back with a moan, before coming, his muscles tensing. Burt jerked slightly as his buttocks clenched. It wasn't long before he came as well, biting down a little on the piece of skin in the middle of Tyler's collar bone he had been sucking on. He moved in and out a few more times as he emptied, before collapsing against Tyler. He rested for a moment then rolled off of him. Tyler turned onto his side and curled up against his chest with a small sigh of contentment.

"Feel better now?" he asked smiling up at Burt.

Burt rolled his eyes and smiled back happily, "Yes. I guess you do know how to relive stress huh?"

Tyler just grinned, "Just one of my many talents." He yawned and closed his eyes, adding a sleepy, "'night." before falling asleep. Burt shook his head. No matter what time it was the younger man always fell asleep after they had sex. Even if they had just woken up. He watched him sleep for a moment, then pulled the covers over them, and added one last comment to his lover before closing his own eyes.

"It's 11:00 in the mornin', Ty."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok review time now! tell me if you want another or not!<strong>


End file.
